Munsa Test
Do you have an unusual Intelligence? Do you often lose interest in supposedly "interesting" movies? It could be that you're one of the 5% of the world's population having the mental capacity of a steaming turd! If so, you may want to join MUNSA - Mentally Unemployed and Noticeably Stupid Association. Try the questionaire below. The results could surprise you! If you can't even read the question, you're already halfway there - just get someone to fill out our full colour brochure at any trailing chemist, and you'll be in for some good old fashioned non-challenging material. 1. Which of the following WAS one of the famous Marx Brothers? :a. STRETCH :b. SKID :c. HARPO :d. TYRE 2. The number missing from the series (1,2,4,..,16) is: :a. YELLOW :b. GERANIUM :c. 8 :d. TYRE 3. The letter missing from the series (a,b,c,...e) is: :a. z :b. b :c. d :d. TYRE 4. A man walks into a Barber Shop, with $5.00. He buys 2 lemons at 45c each, 1 Pickled Eel for $2.40, 4 packets of washing powder for $3.15 each. What will happen? :a. The Barber will wonder where all the stuffs coming from :b. He wasn't in a Barber's shop, it was a Dairy :c. The Barber will ask him if he's from MUNSA :d. Tyre 5. Two trains leave the same station, but moving in opposite directions. The first train is travelling at 50km/hr EAST, while the second one is travelling 50km/hr WEST. Which train is travelling the fastest? :a. The one going EAST :b. The one going WEST :c. Neither :d. Tyre :e. Why aren't there (e.)'s in all the other questions? 6. What comes next in the series (RED, GREEN) :a. A car :b. Orange :c. Insufficient Data :d. Tyre 7. Mona Lisa was: :a. A dissatisfied Woman :b. A Song by Billy Idol :c. A painting :d. Tyre 8. The cold war was about: :a. Ice :b. Autumn :c. A few people at the top not liking each other :d. Tyre 9. Complete the following Sequence: (Tyre Tyre Tyre) :a. Tyre :b. Tyre :c. Tyre :d. Pardon? Ok, time to total up all your marks. Those of you who haven't mastered addition yet, go straight on to the application; you're the sort of person we're looking for. If not, Give yourself 5 points for every D, -5 for every C, (+10 if you can't add negative numbers yet), 0 for every B and 0 for every A you ticked. How did you do? 90 to 50: OK! You're the sort of person we're looking for. Add 10 points to your score if you haven't got the hang of using anything but crayons yet. 50 to -20: Who's been doing late night studying then? Sorry, you're just a run of the mill pleb - push off. -20 to -90: A computer geek I bet. Go join some place where they talk big numbers and floppy disks! Is 85 between 90 and 50? Alright! Go to the bottom of the class! You're a leading light in our Association; get someone to fill the form in for you and welcome aboard! What can MUNSA offer you? MUNSA is a group of people just like yourself, and as such have many of the same interests. We'll meet once a month to watch American Game Shows (Except for our "advanced" class which will be watching the Australian Imitations), Television Dating Games, and listening to Public readings of Romance Novels. Also at the meetings, you'll have the opportunity to buy: :• Swamp land at ridiculously inflated prices. :• Genuine Japanese imports with UNTAMPERED ODOMETERS (with scratces on it). :• Slice/Dice/Mince/Stack shelf-mount food mungers from C-Tel. :• "Safe" relocatable houses from Chernobyl and many many more things, as yet not exploited. For a limited time, as part of our initiation offer, you will be given a free Brain Warning device which rings an alarm if your IQ goes above 25 - just in time for you to whack yourself in the head with an inanimate object to get those brain waves back down where they belong. Category:Education Humor